Ghost Hunt: I Love You
by GaeaRose
Summary: Naru rejects Mai then Leaves. Mai quits not long after. But with her own secrets as to who she really is. Read along their life when he returns and find out what happens. I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. I just really like the story.
1. The Shock

If there was one thing I can say…It's that I loved him. I always have, from the day I saw him, to the day I took my last breath…This is my story of how I ended up marrying and having the most perfect children I could ever ask for with my narcissistic tea-loving jerk of a Boss.

Well, to start this off I must give a bit of a preface to the story I'm about to share. My name is Mai Taniyama and I'm in my first semester of college and I worked for Shibuya Psychic Research, aka SPR. It wasn't until I started working there that I figured out I myself was a medium. Ha funny right? Anyway, I'll stop blabbing about myself. My boss' name is Oliver Davis. That's right, the one and only. He's not as nice as people think. He's really a big prick. But hey, I love him all the same. About a year ago, Mr. Davis, or Naru as I like to call him, left for England after finding his brothers body in a lake on one of our case. That same day he broke my heart into pieces, and I still haven't recovered, I haven't dated, flirted, hell I've barely talked since. I eat, bathe, go to school, work out, and sleep. That's about it, and I know it sound like I'm over reacting, but his rejection was so much harsher than you would think. Thinking I fell for his brother, Gene (who ended up being my spirit guide) and mistaking it for him. HA! I may be a clumsy idiot but I'm not stupid. I knew who I fell for and it wasn't Gene. I couldn't take the pain of remembering so I quit soon after. Now, with that out of the way, onto the story!

 **Mai's POV**

I groaned as I heard my alarm go off. Rolling over I looked at it and slammed my hand on the snooze button to shut it up. Slowly sitting up I made my way to my shower and cleaned the sweat off my body.

"Another nightmare…." I sighed as I washed my hair. I got out and got dressed, made tea and grabbed a small thing to eat, a pop tart to be exact, then left for work.

As soon as I entered the restaurant I said hi to my coworkers and clocked in, wrapping my apron that I put my pen and pad in around my waist. The place opened for breakfast not to long after I arrived. I worked through the lunch shift when two people were sat in my area. I had previously been helping other waitresses, so I finished taking those drinks out then went to check on my costumers.

"Hello, I'm Mai and I'll be your waitress, can I start you with something to drink?" I said with a happy smile, looking at the two men. Blinking my eyes widened as the taller one looked up. No….

"Just a water." The Chinese man said. Color drained from my face as I smile and nodded, looking at the other man who could only be….

"Tea. Earl Grey" Naru said as he didn't look up from the menu. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Right away..." I said and went to the kitchen to make the drinks. No no no nonononononoooo! I internally screamed. I quickly brought Lin and Naru their drinks. They were talking in hushed tones and I gently set the drinks down, Narus already made the way he liked it. Three teaspoons of milk, and two of sugar. He blinked as he saw it already prepared completely and finally looked up, eyes widening slightly before quickly gaining composure.

"What can I get you to eat? Or would you like a minute?" I said sweetly, acting normal even though my heart was beating out of my chest.

They ordered, and I went to put it in then went to the bathroom, splashing my face as tears welled quickly.

 **Naru's POV**

We arrived back this morning with news of a case that seriously needed our attention. However, when we returned we had seen there was a new receptionist at Mai's old desk. I inwardly growled and went to my office with acknowledging the new girl who was fangirling already. I clenched my fists, shaking. ' _Where'd she go? Why'd she quit? Why do I care?_ ' I thought and slowly calming down I went to yell for Mai to make my tea. But stopped. ' _Damnit. She's the only one I want to make my damn tea.'_ I sighed and went to make it myself. The assistant looked like she wanted to take over saying it was her job. I just brushed her off. She quietly went back to her desk when Lin told her to stop.

I spent my first few hours back in my office and reading over the cases that came in and before I knew it, it was lunch time and I was hungry. I grabbed my jacket.

"Lin." I said. The girl blushed at hearing my voice for the first time. I inwardly sighed. Lin got up and followed, I looked at the girl, "Take your lunch. Lock the office door as you leave." I said coldly, and she nodded. Lin and I left to make our way to where we always ate lunch when in Japan. We took our seats as the hostess took us to our normal table. I stayed looking at the menu as a waitress came over.

"Hello, I'm Mai and I'll be your waitress, can I start you with something to drink?" I didn't think it was the same Mai I had once rejected, much to my own heartbreak, seeing her cr- ' _What? No I never cared. She was just my assistant._ ' I heard Lin say he just wanted water, which was normal. I ordered tea. Figuring I would have to mix my own milk and sugar which I was ok with here.

I made up my mind by the time she returned with the drinks. Reaching for the teaspoon next to me I stopped, seeing it was already prepared. I looked up to ask what the hell she thought she was doing but stopped. My composure fell as my eyes met the chocolate brown eyes that haunted my dreams. I quickly grabbed my composure back and ordered with Lin. I watched as she retreated to the kitchen, then saw her quickly run to the restroom.

' _Was she…crying?"_ I felt my heart string pull and take a sip of my tea, closing my eyes as I did. Hearing a small chuckle from Lin I looked up and glared.

"You miss her, you know that." He said.

"Find out when she gets off." I ordered, he just nodded and chuckled. Soon I saw her come out of the bathroom and another waiter stopped her, asking her something. She smiled and nodded as the guy quickly left. She giggled and shook her head, her now waist long hair, pulled into a pony tail swaying as she did. Then going to the kitchen. Soon coming out with our food on a tray. Elegantly she set the food down on the table and smiled.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked sweetly. Her velvet like voice entering my head and making me look at her lips, wanting to kiss he- ' _No Noll. Stop._ ' I waved her off.

"Tea." I said, and Lin said no to her offer. She walked away after setting our receipts on the table ' _huh…Knows we always pay separately…didnt think she knew that_ ', then grabbing my tea cup and pouring some more, coming back with it once again, prepared perfectly. I finished my second, then third cups of tea and paid, same with Lin. I left a generous tip. Why? My tea was perfect.

I waited at the door as Lin asked the manager when she got off, then left with him.

"5pm" He said. I nodded and went back to the office with him.


	2. NoriYuki

**I know the last chapter was short and I'm hoping this one's longer. I'm writing them in word so they look longer than they are haha.**

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Mai's POV**

Finally, I was off work and getting ready to leave. I untied my apron and grabbed my jacket and bag, yawning and left after saying bye. I put in my headphones and started walking. Humming along to the music I stopped into a coffee shop, ordered and kept going on my way home.

But that's not where I ended up. I blinked and looked up at the building, a small tinge of sorrow pulled at my heart as I went to open the door. Only for a girl to run out crying. I tilted my head and went into the building I previously worked at. Looking around my eyes soften at how much nothing changed.

' _I guess the girl that just left took my spot…_ ' I thought as I looked at my old desk.

"What are you doing here." I heard the voice of my old boss, my heart stopped as I turned around.

Silence.

"Mai! It's been awhile!" I heard Madoka say as she came out of Lins office. I smiled at the tension breaker and hugged her.

"It has hasn't it? I missed you Madoka." I said and heard her giggle.

"You just saw me on a video call last week!" She sai- sorry, yelled.

"Yes, but I missed your hugs~" I said In a singsong voice, smiling. I heard the clearing of two throats. One being the tall Chinese Man named Lin, and the slightly shorter Black-haired teen, Naru. We looked at them, "O-Oh...I'm sorry for intruding. I was on my way home and apparently my feet said no and brought me here." I said, giggling a bit as I rubbed my head. Madoka giggled.

"You're always welcome Mai!" She yelled and kept hugging me, "Even if you did quit on me."

"Hehe…sorry but I had personal reasons for that…" I said, she only gave me a knowing look.

"We're closing. If you don't have a case, leave." I heard Naru's cold voice retort. I sighed.

"I see England didn't improve on your manners Oliver." I used his real name, which I am now glad I did. His reaction was priceless. Eyes wide and jaw open slightly, I snorted and tried not to laugh, "Well I'm leaving now~! Bye Bye Madoka, Lin" I smiled at him, he nodded, "Bye Oliver~" I decided to mess with him some more and patted his chest as I left. I didn't let my blush rise until outside. Then…I ran for my house, didn't stop, and fell on my bed in a heap of embarrassment. I guess I was tired…. Because I fell asleep…

0000000000000000000000000000000000

 _I was in the woods…a building in front of me. I walked forward against my own better judgment and went inside. I shivered._

" _Man it's cold in here…" I muttered, and just to prove my point solid, i could see my breath in a cloud of mist. That's when I saw it…Eugene was standing beside a door. I followed his direction and went through the door._

" _My room?... Why am I…" I looked around and didn't see anything that would make me have this type of dream. I continued to look around and into my living room…That's when I saw it._

 _A little boy in the corner, facing me but his knees were up, he was shaking, and I heard small sobs coming from him. I knelt down in front of him._

" _What's wrong?... Why're you crying little one?..." I asked softly, and he looked up at me, my eyes widened at his state. He was missing an eye, his left cheek seemed to have been sliced off, he had a dent in his head and small burns all over his face and neck from what I could see._

" _H…He's coming Mai….He's coming for you…You have to go! You have to leave here! He'll kill you!" He started to cry and scream, standing. I fell back as he suddenly stopped, looking behind me as fear overwhelmed his body. I slowly turned around to see the man that I remembered as my step-father. Fear and anger filled me. I ran back into my room, trying to get back into my body. Trying to wake up._

" _Damnit nothing was working…" I felt tears run down my cheeks as the man walked into my room. Suddenly everything for me went black._

000000000000000000000000000000

I shot up awake, the man looking over me. I quickly backed away from him and screamed. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but nothing hit me. I slowly opened my eyes to see no one there, panting from the scream I pulled my knees up.

"No way I'm going back to sleep now…"

 **Naru's POV**

Damn it I missed my chance to talk to her after work. We had a last-minute client and he took longer than expected. Not to mention the new assistant completely fucked up the filing. I walked into my house after the run in with Mai at the office. Calling me by my actual name…Listening as it trailed so naturally out of her mouth…The very same mouth I wish I could kiss…The very same lips I wished to have around my di-

' _No. Stop it Noll. Stop thinking that way! She was JUST your fucking assistant.'_ I thought and groaned.

"Cold shower should help." I muttered and went to do just that. Closing my eyes under the water I saw something in my head.

' _Gene? What're you…'_ I started but he just pointed at a door. I looked at hime skeptically before walking forward and opening the door. I looked around. ' _Gene why am I in Mai's apartment.'_ I asked. He just shook his head and pointed at her room. I sighed and walked in. I saw her curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. Furrowing ym brow I wondered what happened.

' _Why isn't she asleep at this hour...?'_ I thought, but that's when I saw it. Something on her wall. Tilting my head, I made my way over to it and looked.

' _ **You Are Mine.**_ ' It said. Written in bright red paint. Or was it...Blood?... I looked down at her as she was looking at the wall. Fear in her eyes. My heart ached to hold her. To make that fear disappear. But I couldn't…Not in this form. I heard her phone buzz and walked over to it. Seeing a message pop up.

 **Come to the park at 10am. -N**

I glared at the phone. ' _N? Who is N?_ ' It's from an unknown number. I made a mental note of it as the room disappeared, and I opened my eyes again. Still standing in the shower.

"How the hell did I see all of that…I'm not holding anything of hers…" I muttered as I got out and dressed. I called Lin.

"I have a number I need you to track." I said, continuing to tell him the number and then head to bed after drink one final cup of tea.

 **Mai's POV**

I woke up the next day with a message on my phone.

 **Come to the park at 10am. -N**

I blinked at the message. It was from an unknown number and I sighed. Getting dressed and leaving. I made it to the park in exactly 30 minutes due to stopping for coffee and breakfast on the way. Sitting on the edge of the fountain I looked around at all the couples then back at my coffee cup.

"So you actually came huh?" I froze at the voice. Slowly turning around I saw my step-father…..Noriyuki…I stood up, dropping my cup.

"What do you want." I said, surprised my voice wanted to stay calm.

"To talk to my step-daughter, what else?" He said with a sickly-sweet smile.

I backed away more as he stepped closer. "Stay away from me Noriyuki." I said sternly. My composure wavering a tiny bit. He chuckled.

"Come on now Mai…You can't at least give me a hello or a hug?" He said.

"Hello." I said bitterly, and he sighed.

"I'm trying to be nice Mai." He said, sighing and getting a bit angry. I froze as he got closer this time. That when I saw him. Lin… watching from the side… I caught his eyes and silently pleaded. He nodded slightly but stayed where he was.

"Noriyuki…let's both calm down ok..." I said nervously with a small smile. He got closer, and closer, then grabbed my arm.

"Mai." I heard Naru say, at the entrance of the park, "What are you doing? You're late again." He said coldly. I silently thanked him as Lin came over.

"I'll call you later? Let's catch up." Noriyuki said. I didn't respond or look back but followed Lin.

When we got far enough I smiled softly at them, "Thank you…" I said and went to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? You have work." Naru said. I turned back.

"umm…Not today…no…?" It came out as a question, but he just sighed.

"Yes. You do. We have a case." He said an my eyes widened at his sudden decision.


	3. The Explosion

Mai's POV

' _Wait What?!_ ' I inwardly yelled. Eye twitching and fists clenched I kept my voice calm. "I never said I was still working for you Naru." I said, a little peeved he just continued to make decisions for me.

"I don't remember you sending in a two weeks' notice. Even in England I would have gotten one." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I asked Madoka not to send it to you, but to your father. Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework." I said bitterly and turned to walk off. I heard Lin say something and Naru stop him. I heard him turn away and start walking.

' _Take the case Mai_ ' I heard Genes voice echo in my mind. I froze.

' _Gene?... But I thought…_ ' I stopped before I could say the words.

' _Just because they've buried me doesn't mean I'm not still around. I still have finished business._ ' He said. I could _hear_ the smirk on his face. I inwardly rolled my eyes and kept walking home.

' _I'm curious…but I won't ask._ ' I groaned inwardly as I unlocked my door. I heard him laugh as he appeared in my apartment where I could see him. I sat at my desk and started my homework.

"Awww but I want you to ask!" He practically yelled in my ear. I sighed and shot him a look, silently asking just to appease him. "I~ still have to make sure Noll is happy. With the girl of his dreams." He started. I just rolled my eyes.

"And you're telling me this…why?" I asked as I worked. That's when he chuckled and sat on my couch, I'm surprised he didn't fall through it. I snorted at the thought and thankfully he ignored it.

"Because! ~ You're his dream girl Mai." He said matter-of-factly. I froze in the paper I had started writing and looked at him.

"What?..." I said softly, unable to process what he said for a minute, "Gene if you're fucking wi-" I started and he cut me off, waving his hands quickly as he saw me quickly get defensive.

"No no no! I'm serious…I see into his head too Mai…You're all he thought about in England…" He said, I quickly turned back to my desk. I had so many questions…SO many…

"What did he…think…about me…?" I said quietly, almost in a whisper. He smiled softly.

"Things like…'Wonder where she is…What she's doing. Is she ok? Why did I say what I said…" He only said a few before changing to ones that sounded more like him, "Even though he kept doubting himself…and his feelings…always saying you were just an assistant. That you were stupid and clumsy…He had an inner turmoil ya know. You did a number on him in the time he was here Mai…" He said gently.

I stayed quiet and he sighed, slowly disappearing into my head once again. I tried to focus on work but just…couldn't...now… I started to see tears hit the desk. ' _When did I start crying…_ ' I thought then shook my head, sighing.

I went to take a shower, only to hear ticking coming from behind the door.

"What…?" I said out loud to myself.

' _Mai you need to run!_ ' I heard Gene scream at me. He sounded terrified.

I didn't listen. Instead I slowly pushed the door open. All I saw was a message saying, ' _ **You're Mine Mai**_ ' and hearing Gene screaming for me to run before I was thrown back, everything in slow motion as I fell out the window, then into the darkness as I felt something warm engulf me.

' _Naru_ _…._ ' Was the only thought I had.

 **Naru's POV**

I offered her to come on a case with us again. But really the case was _HER_. Some kid had called, saying she was in danger and at first, I thought it was a prank but the- "Noll!" I heard my annoying twin spring up, interrupting my thoughts.

"What." I said bitterly, not really paying attention.

"Mai's in trouble!" He yelled. I stopped my anger and listened.

"What happened this time." I said keeping composure. Until he told me what happened that is. "WHAT?!" I instantly stood as the door slammed open.

"Noll that's enough!" I heard Lin say. I clenched my fists and slowly clamed my powers down.

"Lin, get the car. We're going to the hospital." I said. He just blinked before going to start the car. I followed shortly.

000000000000000000000000000

 **Mai's POV**

It was dark…and cold…I could smell fire…I heard sirens. I slowly stood up and looked around before looking down. I gasped and covered my mouth and gasped, shaking

"I…Am i…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"No honey…you're still alive…" I suddenly heard my mothers voice. Her soft…angel like voice. I turned and hugged her.

"Momma…what happened…and who…" I started. She just pet my head.

"Shhh…You should know…You're brother did warn you…" She said. My eyes widened. The boy from before…with the missing cheek…

"Brother…" I whispered, "Riku…" Suddenly my eyes stung as tears fell. She just pet my head.

"Shhh…he's asleep now…" she said softly. I nodded gently and she slowly disappeared as the ambulance skidded to a stop.

They picked up my body and I groaned. They put me in the back and sped off. I followed my body quickly.

0000000000000000000

"Is she awake?" I heard a familiar voice. ' _Naru…_ ' I thought.

"Not yet I'm afraid…Her highness suffered a horrible head injury…" I heard who I guess the doctor is. ' _Shit! Why'd you have to say that…'_

"Highness?" I heard Naru ask quizzingly. The doctor cleared his throat.

"If you'll excuse me…I have other patients to tend to sir…" He said, and I heard his feet quickly retreat. Inwardly groaning I heard Naru tell Line to find out what he meant. I could only assume the tall Chinese man nod and heard the door close.

"I know you're awake. Probably can't move though. The case we had involved you idiot." He said, ' _What…?' "_ We got a tip from someone that you were being hunted down. At first, I thought it was a prank call. Considering we're a Paranormal research team. Not detectives. But the Gene decided to show me into your dream. The voice sounded like that of the boy who told you to run."

' _Riku…_ ' I felt a tear fall. Then a thumb gently brushing it away. "When I realized a ghost was who called it in…I had to figure out what he meant. So, I started doing some research after you so rudely walked away from me. A man by the name of Riku Hamachi. Died at age 22 by blunt force trauma and blood loss. Body found with a chuck of his cheek missing and a dent in his head." He said. I clenched my fists as more tears fell, ' _Stop…no more Naru…_ ' I thought.

"He was warning you Mai. Why didn't you listen to him." He sighed out.

 **Naru's POV**

I knew she may yell at me when she woke up. But I didn't care at this point. I continued telling her of the man that she saw in the form of a child. I saw tears starting to fall which meant she knew the man. ' _Who the hell is he_ ' I thought. Sighing I heard the door open. Ayako, Monk, John and Masako all entered, Yasuhara not far behind. Madoka soon following with Lin who had a file.

"Oh dear god…" Father brown said, going over to Mai.

"Jou-chan…" Monk said quietly, and all Ayako could manage was a small whimper. I noticed a small bump her hand was laying on. A baby…Great. I looked at Lin who lead me out as the others sat around her. I followed.

"Her medical file…it's all I have right now. I don't think there's much more on her more than this…"

I opened it and read,

Mai Taniyama age 19.

Employer: Shibuya Psychic Research

Number: ***-***-****

Born: July 3, 1998

Background: Unknown

Mother: Mairu Taniyama. Age: 40-Deceased.

Father: Unknown.

Siblings: Riku Hamachi. Sairu Hamachi. Ages: both 22-Deceased.

Address: ****

I stopped. "Her father is unknown. As well as her background. But there are multiple pages of seems to be abuse related visits." Lin said. I nodded in agreement.

"Lin. Make up my guest room." I said and stood. He looked at me shocked. "She needs a place that's safe. Before she gets herself killed." I said and went back into the room. Ayako was in tears. Masako was quiet as always. Yasuhara was blabbering about something. But when I looked at Mai, my heart broke. ' _Damnit…Why do I even care this much_ '

' _You like her that's why'_ I heard my twin say for the umpteenth time today. I didn't respond. I just silently watched as she slept.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Ok! So I know this may seemed rushed but I'm just really excited to get into my backstory for her.**

 **I understand some people don't like OOC but honestly I just like making my own AU's to animes and shows I've seen or books I've read. I'm trying to keep Naru as himself the best I can. I may slip(I know I must've already) but that's just me tbh.**

 **Thank you for reading! More to come!**


	4. Mai's Past

**So, I did make a couple mistakes in the last chapter. One with her mother's age and the other with Who she thought of as she passed out ha-ha. But I went back and changed them.**

 **hope you all are still enjoying it, even with 3, well now 4, chapters ha-ha.**

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Mai's POV**

I groaned and slowly started to move, opening my eyes slowly and tears slowly fell. I looked around and sighed.

"Great…in the hospital…again." I groaned and sat up slowly. I stretched and winced as my shoulder popped then sighed in relief. I looked outside and realized it was night, but what time exactly? I didn't know. I sighed a bit, "How long have I been out…?" I quietly said to no one in particular.

"Almost 48 hours." I heard the voice of Lin say as he walked in. I stayed quiet and looked at him. "You should've just came with us when Noll told you we had a case." He said, and I just sighed.

"I don't work for him anymore Lin." I said. He only nodded and said nothing more, walking over to a chair by the window and draped a blanket over something. No…over Naru… My eyes soften as I looked at him and sighed gently.

' _Working for him or not doesn't matter Mai. He was trying to keep this from happening._ ' I heard Gene said, sighing a bit.

' _Considering she's trying to move on from heartbreak, I wouldn't aggravate her.'_ __I froze at the voice the entered my head after the comment he made.

' _Who are you…?'_ Gene asked curiously.

' _Riku what…what're you…'_ I couldn't even continue.

' _What do you think little sister.'_ He looked at me with a look of disappointment and a small hint of anger, ' _Why didn't you listen to me Mai? Why did you stay in the damn apartment?!'_ I flinched. I'd never heard him yell before, he was always so calm…Sairu was the one that scolded me.

' _If I'm honest…I didn't know it was you. I mean you appeared to me as a crying child in a corner Riku'_ I said honestly, he sighed, ' _Remember, I wasn't born until you were already you were already 14.'_ I continued, and he looked at me.

' _Mai. Mom saved you from dying in that blast. And I tried to warn you was gonna kill you. AGAIN!'_ He yelled. I only saw Genes face and he looked so confused. I touched Rikus arms softly.

' _Calm down…dead or not you can still cause problems with your abilities.'_ I said to him softly, he breathed in and out slowly.

' _Sorry sorry…I'm just worried about you little sister…We had to run from home with mom…we had to hide…she was killed…then Sairu and I…we left you alone…and we just worry…'_ He said quietly _._

' _I know…_ ' I smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek before putting up a wall to block him and Gene before I started to break. Like Naru, she had her secrets…and she had a feeling they wouldn't be secret for much longer. Especially if she's being hunted down.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Naru…" I said quietly. It's been three days since I was released and started living with Naru. It's awkward as all hell and I can't even begin to explain how he always made me make him tea. However, I was grateful for the roof over my head.

"Yes?" He said in his normal emotionless voice, working at his desk.

"…Do you really want me back on the team...?" I asked quietly. He raised a brow in what seemed like amusement.

"You don't mess up the filing. And you're useful on cases." He said and looked at his file again. I blushed, he'd never said I was useful before. "It's good you asked because we have a case starting tomorrow." He said. I just sighed.

"Alright…but I want a higher pay than before." I said. He looked at me, "I can't live with you forever Naru…I don't like being dependent on others."

"Until this thing with your stepfather clears you're staying here." He said. His tone final.

"Naru…it's not going to clear…Not…Not with who I am to him…" I said. He put his file down and motioned me to sit.

"I won't pry too much. I can tell you don't want to talk about it. But I would appreciate if I had some insight on to why I got that call from a dead man." He said bluntly, I stiffened and looked away. "I can't help you if you don't give me something to work with."

I stay quiet for a moment before taking a breath. "I'll only tell you…If you must you may inform Lin. But please…don't inform the others." I said softly, he nodded and grabbed his laptop to type up notes.

"It started around the time I was 4…I'm the youngest of 3…my older siblings being 18 at the time...My mother had met a man…at the time he was kind. Loving. Didn't mind that she had kids, let alone a toddler. Sairu…my older sister, didn't trust him…Riku took a liking to him. But I've always been afraid of him. Riku…the one who called you…he tried not to let his twin's feelings affect him. However, when he went to college…is when it got bad. I had just turned 5. My mother and NoriYuki were to be married not to long after my birthday, but when Riku had left. It was just us three girls and a man my sister and I feared. Our fears were soon to be true. The more they were married the more he treated her like a slave. As if all he wanted was someone to do his bidding. At first it started with words, and when we were at school or in Sairu's case, work. The escalated to hitting. Eventually he started to find things of my mothers that she kept hidden…Pictures of our father…their wedding day, the twins birth, my birth…things that any widowed mother might keep.

I started staying home to getting ill a lot…something I inherited from my father, his poor immune system…Mom would go to work and come home for the year, act as if everything was ok, while he would get drunk and hit her.

It wasn't until he targeted my sister that I realize his intentions. Even at 6 years old. I saw bruises appear on her arms, and how the life she once had in her eyes was disappearing…" I paused, and he took this moment to speak.

"Considering the age gap, your sister would've been 20?" He asked, I just nodded, "Why hadn't she moved out if this was happening." He asked.

"She didn't have the money to…All the money she earned she used for school. Even at 20 years old she wasn't educated in self defense so even if she tried to lock him out of our room, he would still get in. I would hear her whimper and cry as he…." I shook my head.

"Move past that…you don't have to explain. What about your brother." He asked, the first part softer than his usual tone.

"Riku graduated a year ahead of time…he went at 19, after their wedding, and graduated at 20. He trusted NoriYuki…until he saw how his twin looked and the life having drained from hers, our mothers…even my eyes. He started asking questions, when NoriYuki wasn't home. When Sairu told him he almost raged. ' _I trusted that man…_ ' He said to us, seething in anger. That's…that's when we heard it…a crash downstairs. He told us to stay upstairs but I followed. My mother had…She finally had enough of the abuse and…stabbed…him…" I was gripping my skirt so tight as this point I was sure my nails made holes.

"She quickly told Riku to pack up his things, along with mine and Sairu's. I ran back upstairs before he did, and he followed soon after.

About…2 years passed without incident…she had a restraining order on him, in case he survived to stabbing. After the 2-year mark…right after my brother and sisters birthday…we had a break in…He had hired someone to kill us…I heard my mother scream…" Tears started falling even faster than they had been, I only noticed now that I was crying. "and a small 'pop' and she stopped screaming…I hid under my bed as he entered mine and the twins room…another 'pop'…then struggling…then silence after the front door closed…I slowly moved out from under the bed. Riku was gone and…S.. Sairu…and mom…they…" I choked up. He stopped typing and closed his computer.

"That's enough Mai…I do apologize making you relive that…" He said, gently laying a blanket over my shoulders and going to make tea.

' _Why didn't you mention who he really was Mai?...'_ I heard Riku say.

' _Because…until he's dead…there's too much of a risk…'_ I said to him in my head and Naru came back, I took a small sip of the tea and calmed down almost instantly, taking a breath after I was calm, I only asked one question. "What's the case we start tomorrow…?" I asked. He gave me a look as if to say, ' _you're asking that now?_ ' I just smiled weakly at him and he sighed as he explained.

"It's an old abandoned castle on the outskirts of town." he started as he opened the folder. "They've been trying to renovate but things have caused a delay in construction. The machines would break down, a man is seen in the windows along with a woman. No distinct feature can be made out from what the workers have said. Things are thrown about, and screams are heard. Sometimes kids laugh are heard as well."

I knew the castle he spoke of. The one my father… I stopped that thought and looked up. "The owners?"

"That's what's interesting. The one who called was a caregiver. He's not the owner. He informed me he was waiting on the owner to return home and until that time he was taking care of the property. He's the one that hired the contractors." He said. I looked down.

' _He's waiting on you…Mai you have to go…maybe…there's something that leads to the truth of fathers' death…'_ Riku informed. I sighed outwardly and groaned at his interference, putting up the wall to keep him quiet. Naru gave me an odd look and I just smiled a bit.

"We will leave at 6 in the morning as to be there by noon." I nodded and stood.

"Well I might as well take a shower and go rest then…" I said, even knowing I'd get no sleep tonight. He only nodded and cleaned up the tea cups as I went into the bathroom. As I stripped down to get in the shower I looked in the mirror, flashes of memories occurring as I saw the scars on my arms and back…I got into the shower and sighed.

 **Naru's POV**

I swear if I get my hands on that bastard I will slaughter him. I know there was more to the story but the more that she choked up the more I couldn't bring myself to let her continue. I had made her say too much already…

When I mentioned the case however she tensed up at knowing where it was. Like she knows it.

' _Noll…You'll find more out about your precious Mai on this case then you think…'_ I heard Gene say, he appeared in the mirror in my room.

"I had a feeling I might. However,…you were in her head when she told her story correct?" He nodded, "Was she telling me everything." He shook his head, I sighed, "I knew it…"

"But don't pressure her Noll…" He said. I only nodded, "And her brother would like to speak with you…only not now but someday soon.

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ok! I thank you all for reading!**

 **I had a rough time figuring out to explain my AU backstory on Mai. With this not being entirely copied from the show I do tend to keep some aspects. Like her being an orphan and him being a jerk most of the time.**

 **Please leave reviews if you like it and I understand I may be moving fast or if you want to see other characters. I will bring the rest of the team in soon for this case and more on her backstory to come! As for the moving fast part, I tend to do that with Fanfictions just to get right to the good stuff (cases, backstories, the love blooming in the upcoming chapter ^. ^) so if you don't like that then I'm sorry but it's just how I am.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying it!**


	5. The Castle

**Mai's POV**

I didn't sleep…I mean the fact we're investigating a home that my siblings knew, and I didn't. I knew of it, and I knew it was mine after momma was killed, but I'd never been there in person.

I was sitting in the middle, between Lin and Naru, feet up and arms around them. I nearly couldn't breathe I was so scared to return there. It wasn't until it came into view I had realized I was dozing.

"Mai. We're here." I heard Naru say, nodding I followed him out. I saw Monk pull in with Ayako and John, then Yasuhara with Masako, and I put on my smile, waving at all of them. As soon as he got out he engulfed me in a hug.

"Gah! Can't...breathe…Mooonk…" I said into his shoulder and he lets me go.

"Sorry sorry! Just glad to see you walking!" he said, I giggled.

"You'll crush her, Housho." Ayako said and pulled me into a gently, sisterly hug. I smiled and waved at the others, Yasu rushing over to hug me as well when a throat cleared.

"Are you done?" Naru asked, "Get the equipment set up. Mai, come with me." I blinked but did as he said, following him and Lin inside. I took a breath at the steps before continuing.

Looking around I notice paintings of people who I assumed I was related to. But one painting catches my eye, at the top of the long stairs. A man with chocolate brown eyes, black hair, ' _Dad…_ ', a woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes, ' _momma…_ ", she was holding a small baby which I assumed was me, standing behind the twins who looked no older than 14. I was looking up at it and zoning out when someone touched my shoulder gently.

Looking behind me, I didn't see anyone. Sighing softly, I followed Naru down the hall he had started walking down.

"Dr. Davis?" I heard a small, older man's voice as I entered the room, "Vance Nakashi…" The man said as they shook hands.

"Oliver, this is Lin and my assistant Mai." Naru introduced, I bowed politely as he smiled. That smile slowly turned into a look of shock as he saw my face however. I tilted my head.

"Everything alright sir?..." I asked him, he cleared his throat and nodded.

"I'm sorry…You just…look a lot like someone I knew…" He said. Naru glanced at me before clearing his throat.

"If I may, I have a few questions for you. About what's happened here." He said calmly. Nakashi nodded and motioned to a sitting area a few feet away. We all sat down as Naru started the questioning, "Let's start with the owners of this place. How long have they been gone?" He started.

"The…owners have both passed, unfortunately…and in the Kings will, he left entire fortune to his wife and three children…I got wind a few years ago that the Queen and her two oldest…" He motioned to the painting on the wall behind him, "Were killed…and the youngest inherits everything. I've been waiting on the princess' return for over 10 years…since I got the news." He finished, a small sad smile on his face.

"Is that the family in the painting?" Naru asked, Nakashi only nodded. "Tell me of the things you've experienced here." He continued.

"At first it was only small things, such as cold spots, doors being opened and closed on their own. I would hear voices when I'm the only one here. That was it, it was kind of refreshing to hear others, even if they are from the other realms." He said, "But recently…When we started to renovate to keep this looking new, for the princess' return, we awoke something else with in this place…What exactly? Well that's why I called you…"

Lin was typing away at his notes and I only listened, writing down what seemed important to what I might dream, "Where the previous owners into any…riturals? Cults?" Naru asked, I glared at him for asking, the man obviously missed his king.

"What? No no…not anything like that…" He said.

"What were they ruling over?" Naru asked, that's when he stopped.

"…They ruled over the door…between realms…The family had amazing abilities, the women of the family mostly. But there would be some men, like the young Prince." He finally said after a minute.

"Door between realms?" I asked, he looked at me, eyes softening more as he did.

"When someone faces death but survives, they tend to open a door. When he says the 'door between realms' he means the one that opens once a year on all hallows eve. Giving the dead a night of freedom." Nakashi nodded.

"Exactly. They oversaw opening it to keep the ones who still had some humanity some freedom and closing it at the end of the night. But no ones been here to do so since the King passed…" He said.

"Alright, I have what I need. If you don't mind, is there a floor plan of this place?" Naru asked. Nakashi nodded and went into an office, coming back with a long paper rolled up. Naru took it before going into the base. Nakashi grabbed my arm before I could walk off.

"What's your name miss…?" He asked.

"M…Mai…Mai Taniyama…" I told him, being honest, his eyes brightened before he let go, walking off.

' _Well that was…weird…_ ' I thought.

' _Vance!'_ I heard Sairu and Riku yell in a happy voice.

' _Great now you're here nee-san…'_ I groaned, only to hear her giggle. I rolled my eyes and went into the base.

00000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours had passed since the interview and my mind was reeling. I was going through the motions of making Naru his tea, taking temperatures. But something in me kept making me stop at the basement door. Yasu, who had been walking with me had started waving his hand in front of my face. Blinking I looked at him and smiled.

"Heheh…sorry…I zoned." I said.

"No shit Mai, you sure you're ok? Big Boss wont like if you disappear again." He said. I only giggled.

"Come on dummy." I said and kept walking towards base. I felt something cold pass through me and I froze, eyes widening as I hugged myself.

"Mai?" I heard Yasu, but his voice was so far…Everything went black as I felt a pressure on my chest.

He yelled my name and that was the last thing I heard.

0000000000000000

 _I was in a small room…a nursery. I looked around as I heard humming, my eyes watering. "Momma…" I whispered to myself. I saw Gene in the corner, just watching the scene in front of him._

" _Oh…" she said softly, rocking a baby…rocking me…She's beautiful…so young…maybe…maybe around 32…but not looking it…She still looked like she was 19…20 even._

 _I slowly walked over but stopped as the twins ran in._

" _Momma! Can I hold her?" Sairu said._

" _Sairu…she's only a few days old…don't be so loud."_

" _Sorry momma" Riku said quietly, "We just wanted to see her…" He said. She smiled softly._

" _I know…but be careful…" She said, handing me to them._

" _Hi there…~ Sweet Mai…" Sairu said as the scene wavered and changed. I was still in the nursery, but there were flames outside. I was in the crib, crying and screaming at the heat the filled my room. A man ran into the room…My father…He grabbed me quickly before running back out, keeping my head covered as he got outside, where my mother and siblings were. Momma was crying._

" _Everyones out?" He asked, they all nodded as he handed me to my mother, "Mairu…take them…you know where to go…" He said. She shook her head._

" _Not without you Riku…please…" She nearly begged._

" _I can't leave…you know that…I'm bound to this property…" He replied sadly._

" _Riku…I…I can't do this alone…" My mother said, sobbing._

 _He touched her cheek and kissed her deeply, "Go…" He told her, pushing her back onto the pavement with me and the twins as the flames engulfed him. I covered my face, unable to watch as my father…_

 _The scene changed again, seeming to go back in time. My father was talking with a man that gave me a bad vibe. I got chills while looking at him. NoriYuki.._

" _Nori I appreciate the advice as always, but whoever is threatening my family is gone. I haven't received anything from them in almost a year." My father said._

" _Yes, but Riku you can't just think they'll stop pursuing you. You were almost shot at the hospital for fucks sake." NoriYuki said._

 _Sighing my father waved to him goodnight and left the room. When he turned his back however…I saw NoriYuki grin, following him, but not after waiting for him to walk far enough away to toss a match against the curtains of the hall. Walking down towards the back door of the castle. More tears sprung to my eyes as I saw how many children and mothers…how many families start running._

000000000000000000000000

I slowly started to wake up, tears starting to fall as I look at the ceiling, realizing I was on the couch in base, Naru sitting in the chair across from me.

"Mai? Hey…" I heard Ayako say as she came over, sitting down and petting me softly. I heard Naru close his book as he came around to me.

"Oh goodness…" I heard John say as he walked in with Masako and the others.

"Mai." Naru said, "what did you dream?" He asked. I just shook my head. I didn't want to…I couldn't… "Mai. What did you dream." He said again, I choked up.

"Naru give her a minute man. She obviously too shaken up about it." Monk said defensively, and I just curled up against the couch, shaking.

 **Naru's POV**

' _Noll…I…_ ' I heard Gene say.

' _What did she dream, Gene, why is she so shaken up'_ I demanded.

' _I…its not my place to say Noll…This…This is for her to reveal…_ ' He said, I groaned.

 **000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ughh I had a hard time writing this chapter! Anyway~ thank you for reading!**


	6. A Little More to The Story

**Naru's POV**

Almost a week had passed, Mai still hasn't said anything on her dream, and we hadn't gotten anywhere on this case. It was aggravating me greatly how we had yet to solve this. So, I sat in my room on the second floor on our 6th night here. Lin and Madoka shared one right across the hall, Ayako and Monk, Yasuhara stayed with John and Mai with Ms. Hara. I sighed as I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

' _What scared her so much…?_ ' I thought to myself, sighing. I need to know what happened to her…why she's closed off so much after that dream. I rolled over to go to bed then heard a knock at my door. Getting up I answered the door, stopping.

"Mai? What're you doing awake?" I asked, then I noticed…she's not awake. She didn't respond but started walking down a hall. I followed, not saying anything. Never waking someone sleep walking. The further down the hall we got, the colder it got. I could even see my breath as we walked.

I was watching her cautiously as she walked. Her hair cascading down her back to her hips, a natural wave to it. Her body had filled out more, a perfect hourglass figure with a healthy weight to her. Not the much taller than before, and her night clothes only made her curves more noticeable. A few more minutes had passed before she stopped. We stood in front of a soot covered door before she opened it slowly, still very much asleep. What I saw in the room made me lose all composure. The feeling and weight in that room almost hurt even me to be near. My eyes widened as she turned around, her eyes a piercing blue instead of her natural brown.

I heard footsteps approach as Masako, Yasuhara and John all ran towards us. Lin not far behind.

"Mai!" They all said as Lin stopped beside me. She looked between all of us before smiling. And when she began to speak, the voice she used…wasn't hers…

"I don't have much time…my daughter cannot handle much more of my presence…this room, is my late husband's office…where everything began…and there's a room, a few sub-basement levels down…it'll take some time to get down there, and Nakashi can show you the way to start, but it holds vital information you must give to Mai, she will know what to do then." The voice was distorting quite a bit and she sped her speaking up a bit, "Nakashi hired you here to help him, so he could finish the renovations…" She said motioning to the door behind her. "The only way to do so…" She started but was unable to finish as Mai collapsed. I easily caught her and picked her up.

"Daughter?... That was Mai's mother…?" I heard Yasuhara say, for once not messing around.

"Yes…" Ms. Hara said, her kimono sleeve over her mouth as always, "Her energy was the same as Mai's, but stronger…" She finished.

"Lin. Speak to the caretaker, find out what she was speaking of. Yasuhara, you arrived earlier and didn't yet inform us of your information. You will do so now. Ms. Hara, are you up for a séance?" I asked, she nodded and started to leave, John following. I walked back with Lin and laid Mai on the couch in base. Sighing as Yasuhara walked in.

 **Yasu's POV**

I had decided to do some more research before going to the base, so it took me a few extra days to get there. But here I am with a file over filled with the documents. Sitting down I pulled them out and started with everything I could find.

"So, honestly this may look like a lot, but most of them are newspaper articles." I said calmly to start. "However, what I found on this place does in fact relate to Mai…" I continued. Lin had begun to type notes as I spoke.

"What's the history?" Naru asked.

"It was built in 1789. This is in fact still the original building with some modifications. The castle was passed down as a family home, through the Hamachi family up until 20 about years ago." I stopped and glanced at Mai before back at the papers, pulling some newspapers out and laying each copy on the table.

"A fire had broken out around December of '98. Killing almost everyone who lived here. Women, children, fathers and mothers. Even animals. However, four of the people who had lived here escaped and dropped off the face of the earth practically." I continued.

"Which four? Any names?" He asked again.

"Only three. Mairu, Riku, and Sairu Hamachi. Mairu being the mother and Riku and Sairu being twins. It's reported they had a 6-month-old baby at the time, but no name was disclosed, and they said she had been killed in the fire, however, still theorized that she had too, gotten out with her mother and siblings. No one knows for sure though." I said, "I didn't find anything on which craft like you said, but I did find something along the lines of a spiritual energy that was overwhelming around October of every year…But that's the only thing I've found on any 'magic' kind of practice."

I sat there as they talked quietly to each other before Naru looked at me, "do you have a picture of the last family that lived here?" He asked.

I nodded and pulled a small photo out of the folder, "this…is the last family of spirits."

"Family of spirits?" Lin asked, the eye that was uncovered was widened, I nodded.

"That's what the village called them. Said they were an odd family with off abilities. They always claimed they saw and heard ghosts. So, they were nicknamed, 'The Family of Spirits'" I said calmly. They looked at each other and started talking in hushed tones. "Um…is there something I missed?" I asked.

"The Family of Spirits weren't only in Japan, there's one in England, Asia, The States. Major countries. They originated here but spread throughout the world. That would explain why the balance hasn't unshifted in the spirit realm." Naru said, "There were still other branches of the family that kept the practice going. You said the name was Hamachi?" he asked, I nodded, "Lin, speak to Nakashi as soon as you see him. We must know what's down in that basement." He said, Lin nodded and stood up, leaving the room, and I went to leave, "Yasuhara, was this all you could find?"

"Yes, like I said, there wasn't much but that and the newspaper's. Nothing on any previous owners or anything." I said, and he nodded then let me leave.

 **Mai's POV**

 _I was standing in a room I didn't know. A big circular room that seemed to be a place of prayer. No…not Prayer, ritual. A large mirror is donned on the wall that almost seems as big as the room if it were to be stretched across the walls._

" _Soon my love…I'll release you soon…" I saw a man say as he touched the mirror. He was in what looked to be a traditional Haori. A woman appeared in the mirror, looking as if asleep in a red wedding kimono._

 _She opened her eyes slowly before her face contorting in fear. She tried to yell something to him but he only smiled, "Soon we can be wed my love…" He said softly, she shook her head wildly and waved her hands._

" _No, you mustn't!" She tried to yell, but for some reason only I could hear her, and he could not, "You'll release him as well!" She said._

" _Oh, my love…rest now…I'll return tomorrow…" He said and kissed his hand, touching the glass and walking away. She fell to her knees in the mirror and sobbed._

" _Sad isn't it…Our great-grandfather…the one that started all of this…" I heard Sairu say._

" _Huh?" I looked at her and Riku, Gene not far behind them, he smiled and nodded._

" _We had to tell him, he was being annoying." Said Riku, "However, Sairu is right, our Great-grandfather broke the mirror trying to set our great-grandmother free. Only…Instead of her, he got a monster."_

" _The man we know as NoriYuki died in a prison execution when the first generation of our family lived here." Sairu finished._

" _NoriYuki?" I asked, shuddering at him name._

" _Yes…His name was originally Fujinawa…When he was released from the mirror he made a deal with our great-grandfather to bring his wife back, for the price of his soul." Riku said. I rubbed my arms to calm my heart down. "He agreed and Fujinawa brought her back right then and there…"_

" _He's haunted our family ever since. Being an advisor and a friend." Sairu finished. I gulped._

" _Mai…" Gene finally piped in, "I think it's time you come clean to Noll about what you know." He said. I only nodded. He's right._

0000000000000000000000

I woke up with Naru sitting on the couch, my head in his lap. I felt my cheeks go Strawberry red as I sat up quickly, gripping my head.

"Idiot." He said. I groaned.

"Naru...I think it's time I tell you what I know…" I said.

"You think?" He replied, looking at me. I smiled sheepishly.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Woo! Ok! This chapter didn't quite end up how I wanted it to, but I think I got the point through.**

 **I encourage positive Reviews if you like it so far! And if something doesn't make since or if I didn't explain something clearly, please do let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. End the Case and a Slight Confession

**Mai's POV**

I only wanted to give him a little of information, but when I started it all came out like a waterfall…He looked at him, explaining everything I've learned from my dreams. When I was done, however, he looked at me with a look I couldn't decipher, looking down I waited on a response from him.

"So, your father was killed in the fire, after telling your mother to take you three and leave. Your great-grandfather summoned a demon while trying to bring his wife back and your family has been followed by him since?" He asked. I nodded, "and your stepfather is this said demon that killed your family while you were only a child." I nodded again, quiet.

"I believe…he's not after me to kill me…but to have me for himself…" I said as a shudder went through my body.

"Even if that's the case, my shiki can keep him from getting close to you. However, you will have to continue staying with Noll." I heard Lin pipe in.

"We can't get him here?" I asked, Lin only shook his head.

"He's free from these grounds. I doubt he'll return." He said. "But we should at least get those that are trapped here to move on. If you're to move back here after you're released from his restraints."

"Do I have to return…You said they had other branches of my family…" I said, I didn't have an experience in this, nor did I want that experience.

"There are…but it's in your bloodline to open the gates and keep the balance. You can't just walk away from that." I heard Yasu say as he came in.

"He has a point. However, you're inexperienced. You'd have to travel and train with one of the other branches if you're to take this on" Lin said.

"England would be your best bet…They're a little more welcoming than the other families we've come across." Naru said calmly, looking at me. I sigh quietly and nod. "For now, let's get this place cleansed and head home." He said and we all stood. Nakashi walked in, I smiled softly.

"If you're ready, I can take you down to the room." He said, we all nodded and followed him. I froze in the doorway, beginning to shake as the air was so dense, almost choking me. I felt Monks arms wrap around me and hold me close to try and keep me calm.

The mirror covered the walls this time, instead of being one big mirror on one side of the room. John stood in the middle, reciting the bible only to be thrown into the wall next to me. The room started shaking and a loud screech had started, moans filling the room and knocking sounding everywhere around the room. I covered my ears and dropped to my knees as Monk went to try his mantra. Ayako with her ritual. Nothing was working, and instead was pissing the spirits off. I couldn't help…I couldn't do anything…Lins' Shikis were flying around the room and Naru seemed to have started to use his own PK to stop them.

"Naru…please…" I whispered. He couldn't hear me. The noises only growing louder as they kept chanting their mantras. Masako stood outside the room, but still looked pale. They were affecting her as well. Slowly, painfully, I stood against the force holding me down, whimpering in pain.

' _Mai…If you'll allow me to, I can stop this…_ ' I heard, then saw a man appear in front of me, tears springing to my eyes.

' _Daddy…_ ' I said quietly, he nodded as the bricks from above started to dislodge and fall to the ground.

He smiled sadly, ' _If you'll allow me to use your energy…To manifest, I can stop this…_ ' He said, I couldn't however bring myself to agree. That was until I saw how ice formed on the mirror and the wind picked up. Eyes widening, I looked over at Naru.

No…looking between him and the man who is my father, I came to the decision to hold out my hands, letting him take them. As our hands touched the room quieted, everyone looked over at me as my father manifested in front of me, a male version of myself, however taller, and black hair. His demeanor that of royalty. Everyone's eyes widened considerably as a light surrounded us and filled the room as he. As he let go of my hands I saw Naru pale.

"Control your PK child…" He said to Naru, touching his shoulder, Naru only stared at him in what could only be shock. As if he'd known him before, "let me end this." My father said and stood in the middle of the room.

" **Invoco quattuor angulis claudere Porta aperitur.**

 **Qui vocat custodes vincere norunt ex lumine quod malum est in domo mea.**

 **Quia domus mea praesidii voco. Ad exitium prohibere ad me herede.**

 **Obsecro capitis vocatus, dum clauduntur**

 **portae iterum aperienda."**

A light filled the room and the noises stopped, a huge door seeming to open inside the mirror, more than half of the spirits in the room bowed to him as the entered the door. However, a few of them stayed as the door closed. These that stayed I saw, were my family the had passed. One stood out to me. A small girl…looked like me…

"Daddy!" She yelled and ran over to him, my energy flowing inside the room to all of them and giving them forms, I was weakening quickly, and I could feel my nose bleeding. He looked at me and rushed over.

"I'm sorry…I took too much of your energy…" He said quietly as his and everyone's forms faded. "Rest now…You'll be fine…" He said softly before completely fading. That's when I saw nothing but darkness.

"Naru…." I said softly as I hit the ground.

"MAI!" I heard everyone yell as I faded into unconsciousness.

00000000000000000000000

I awoke in the hospital, Ayako sitting beside my bed asleep, and Monk against the wall on the floor, John and Masako were nowhere to be seen, as was Lin. Looking around I saw Madoka asleep in another chair and Naru looking through another file.

I opened my mouth to speak, but It came out a whisper, "Naru…" I said quietly. He looked up quickly and set his file down, leaning over he grabbed my hand. This isn't the Naru I know…His face looked like he hadn't slept, which wasn't new, but he had the starting of a beard of his face. His eyes tired and worried.

"Water…" I said quietly, and he grabbed the cup on the table, putting the straw to my lips as a drank, swallowing I finally said, "How long…have I been out…" I asked.

"A week…you were in an induced coma…They said you were lucky you didn't have brain damage…" He said softly, petting my head.

"I'm sorry…I…I let him…" I started, he stopped me and kissed my head softly.

"It's alright…it's being rebuilt right now as a complete replica like the original…per your fathers request before he moved on with your mother and siblings…" he said softly.

I closed my eyes as tears fell. I lost my family for the final time. I rolled over and curled up, facing him. I felt him petting my head as I slowly fell back asleep.

 **Naru's POV**

I stayed next to her. At this point my walls have completely broken down and I didn't care who saw. All I wanted was for her to wake up…and she had.

I sat next to her as she slept facing me. Petting her head and thinking of what I was going to say when she recovered. I loved her. I wasn't going to lie to myself anymore. I loved this girl who I call my assistant. I loved this girl who was so beautiful but had a past she couldn't completely tell. I needed her, badly. I wanted her to myself. But not in the same sickening way that the man that she called her stepfather wanted her. I will kill him if he came near her.

I felt her stir, and looked up as Lin walked in. "The paperwork?" I asked him.

"She can leave as soon as she wakes…" He informed me, and I nodded.

00000000000000000000000

I took her shopping for more clothing, since we didn't have a chance the day after the explosion. I refused to let her go to the small stores around town. She deserved more than simple clothing and I would give it to her. So, we went to the mall a few towns over. She gave me a look of refusal, but I only walked with her inside.

I gave her a look and walked in, she scurried to follow me, and I chuckled. We walked through the mall going from store to store and I watched as she tried on multiple outfits and underwear sets. She practically forced me to let her buy the latter as I waited outside the store for her and when she came back out we kept going. Eventually we had multiple bags with multiple outfits and pairs of shoes in each. We headed to get lunch then head home.

"Naru…why are you helping me like this?" She asked. I glanced at her then back at the road.

"I want to." I said in a matter of fact manner.

"Wanted to?..." She asked, "why?.."

"I like seeing your smile. And you smiled a lot today." I said, she blushed. I pulled back up to the house and parked. Helping her with her bags and stretching. "oh, Mai?" I asked.

"hm?" she looked at me with a soft smile.

"Tea." I said with a smirk. I saw her jaw drop.

"You…tea-loving, narcissistic, idiot-scientist!" she yelled, I just laughed.


	8. Confession and England

**Mai's POV**

I had just gotten out of the shower and made my way to the kitchen to make Naru his morning tea. Yawning and leaning against the counter thoughts ran through my head as I waited for the water to boil. Did he really mean it? I mean it's Naru…he rejected me 4 years ago, then comes back and not long after helps me with everything…I hate how he had this hold where I felt like I just couldn't leave. And at the same time, I didn't want to leave him. I really didn't.

I snapped out of my little bubble and started making the tea. I got it done and setting it down on the table as he came out of the bathroom. I smiled.

"Morning…" I said softly at him and sat next to him to sip my own tea. I hummed softly and started flipping through a book I had in front of me.

"A romance hmm?" He asked. I shrugged.

"So?" I asked. "You let me buy what I wanted. I lost my copies, and these are my favorite books." I said, explaining, he only chuckled, which made me look up, "I'm sorry, did you just laugh?"

"Yes, Mai, I did just laugh. I am capable of the action." He said smartly. I huffed.

"Well I wouldn't know. You never have before." I said, yawning. He only smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000

I was sitting on the couch reading when Naru had come home from work. He wouldn't let me work considering I hadn't been out of the hospital but a few days. He sat next to me and groaned as he did. I had never heard or seen him act so…human, until I started living here. It was refreshing to be honest…

"Long day?" I asked. He laid down, his head landing in my lap as he nodded. I held my hands up as not to touch him. He seemed so calm…and I put my hands back down, one laying on his head, lightly petting his head.

"Mostly just dealing with morons whose cases had nothing to with the paranormal…" He said softly, his eyes closed. His hair was soft, I noted. I couldn't seem to stop petting his head as I read. I started to feel comfortable living here and smiling softly down at him.

He sat up after a minute and looked at me, "Mai…" he started softly, "I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to think of the past or to call me a liar because everything I'm about to tell you is one hundred percent true." He said softly. I blinked and looked at him, nodding quietly, curious as to what he was gonna say.

"I know I hurt you, and for that I'm terribly sorry…I couldn't get you off my mind the whole time in England…but I've come to terms with the fact that I may never get your trust back, and I doubt you still feel for me what did then. But I can't lie to myself or you anymore…I love you." He said, and my eyes widened, gently covering my mouth, "I love you, Mai. I always have, since I first met you. I can't hide it anymore." He finished. Tears started to well and I was trembling. He grasped my hand

"Of course I still love you idiot…I love you…even though you hurt me…I couldn't let you go, or anything…I couldn't forget…I cou-" I had begun to just let everything out, but I felt his lips cover mine. My eyes widened considerably before kissing him back slowly. His hands went to my waist.

Parting all too soon he looked at me, "I'm sorry…" he said, I only looked at him and touched his cheek.

"What for?..." I asked but before he could say anything I was kissing him again, it's like I'm addicted to him. I only want him. Once again, his hands landed on my waist and I pressed up to him. But when I felt his hands move lower I froze. As did he.

"You alright..?" He asked softly, I nodded a bit and smiled apologetically.

"I think…the kiss is enough for now…" I said, he nodded.

"I understand. Did you think that'd upset me?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"No, but I know you probably want more…" I said quietly, looking away. He shook his head and kissed my temple.

"Not until you're ready" He said softly and held me to him. I smiled softly and nuzzled his neck.

00000000000000000000000000000

A month had passed, and I've slowly started sleeping in his room to my own surprise. I was in the kitchen around eleven at night, making one last cup of tea for the both of us, when I heard the phone ring and as I went to answer Naru had beaten me to it with an annoyed look on his face.

"Mother what in the world are you doing calling us at this hour." He said. I gave him a look of utter astonishment at his tone with his mother.

' _It's normal Mai, he's always been snippy._ ' I heard Gene chuckle. I smiled inwardly since it'd been awhile since I heard from him.

"What." Naru said, "Mother I can't return to England right now…because I have cases that you and father have sent me to work on…Yes…" he sighed irritably, "Fine. I'll catch the first flight home. You too, mother…bye." He said finally and hung up, rubbing his temples ass I handed him his cup of tea.

 **Naru's POV**

' _Ha! You're giddy little brother!_ ' My annoying older twin yelled inside my head.

' _You're annoying._ ' I thought to him, ' _I confessed, I'm happy. Now will you leave._ ' I said.

' _You don't want that Noll. You know you won't know what to do without me in your head._ ' He said. I sighed, only because I knew he was right.

I was getting ready for bed as he continues to sing childish songs. I heard the phone ring and my eyes widened, I knew Mai would try and answer, but I knew who it was. Only one person would call this late. My mother. It was around 2pm there. I rushed into the living room and quickly grabbed the phone before Mai could. I didn't want my mother knowing I had a girlfriend just yet.

"Mother what in the world are you doing calling us at this hour." Shit…hopefully she'll think I meant Lin…

"Well, Noll I have family coming into town…Your father as well, and we'd like you to return home from the reunion." She said.

"What." I was happy the reunion had finally been planned. But now? "Mother I can't return to England now."

"Well why not?" She asked.

"Because I have cases that you and father have sent me to work on." I informed her.

"Well I know we haven't sent you any urgent ones. They can afford to wait, can't they?" She asked.

I paused for a second before sighing, "Yes." I agreed irritably.

"Then you'll be here at the reunion." She said happily.

"Fine I'll catch the first flight home" I said.

"Love you, Noll" She said.

"You too, mother, bye." I hung up and rubbed my eyes. Great…I can't leave Mai alone and Lin and Madoka would be returning with me.

"Naru? Everything alright?.." I heard her say and I looked at her.

"…How would you feel about going to England, Mai?" I asked. She blinked, and her eyes widened, brightening slightly.

"Really? Is this about my family?.." She asked. Well shit I forgot about that.

"No…but we can address that while we're there. My family's having a reunion and I don't want to leave you alone, especially with your step-father still on the streets looking for you." I explained, she nodded and smiled, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her as well and held her. After drinking my tea of couse.

 **000000000000000000000000**

 **Finally we have the full confession and a kiss! :3**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it!**


	9. The Beginning of Trust

**Naru's POV**

It's never been a fun plane ride from Japan to England. It's always been way too long. But here we were, getting off the plane and meeting up with my fathers' driver out in the lobby. Mai had her bag and I had mine, those ended up in the trunk of the car as we got in the back. I looked outside and felt Mai lay her head on my lap as she fell asleep. Like I said, long flight.

I smiled softly at her and pet her head gently as she drifted off. It was about an hour and half ride to the house from the airport, so I let her sleep.

Once we pull up to the house I decide not to wake her and just carry her in.

"Micheal, can you grab the bags?" I asked the drive, he nodded.

"Noll!" I heard my mother yell, I shot her a look as I turned to face her, "oh? Does my heartless son have a girlfriend?" I sighed.

"I'm not completely heartless, mother." She just giggled.

"Yes, I know…" She said softly, motioning me in. The guest room is ma-"

"She'll stay with me." I said bluntly. She laughed again as I walked passed, kissing her cheek softly as a hello and went up to my old room, gently laying Mai down as I got up there. I stretched and yawned before flicking the light off quietly and heading back downstairs.

"So?" My mother asked, practically bouncing up and down. I leaned into the fridge to grab a water. Yes, I drink more than just tea.

"So, what?" I asked, looking at her.

"Who is she?" She asked. I sighed.

"My girlfriend." I said. Honestly, we never established what we were, but it'd get her to shut up. She basically squeals and hugs me tightly.

"Bloody hell Luella?" My father asked as he came out of his office, "Hello Noll."

"Father, help." I said, he chuckled and pulled her off me. "She attacked me when I said I had a girlfriend." I said. He just shook his head.

"Luella, you can't suffocate him after finding that out."

"But Martin! He kept it from me!" She yelled.

"Mother, with all do respect, shut up. You'll wake her. She's not fun when jetlagged." I said. She just looked at me with wide eyes, and my father shook his head.

"Oliver!" She yelled. I groaned and facepalmed.

"Luella, what did he just say. Please be quiet." Father said. I gave him a look saying thank you. He smiled at me and I just went back upstairs to Mai.

000000000000000000000000

I was sitting next to Mai, three hours after getting here, and reading. I felt her move and looked down at her.

"Naru...?" She said softly. I pet her head gently.

"Hey love…sleep well?" I asked. She smiled and nuzzled me, kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"Mhmm…" She said, rolling over and sitting up, stretching. I gently dragged my finger up her spine and felt her freeze. I stopped as she slowly moved away.

"I'm sorry…did I hit something?" I asked, she shook her head.

"N…No but…maybe not do that please…" She asked. I nodded, "Where's your bathroom?" She asked. I pointed to the left of the two doors across from the bed, she quickly got up and went in, but didn't close the door all the way and I saw as she got ready to shower.

' _Noll, what're you doing?_ ' Gene asked.

' _Something's wrong with her, I'm worried…'_ I responded, and he stayed quiet as I peered into the mirror, looking at her back. My eyes widened, ' _Scars...? And not just any those are…'_

' _Whipping scars…_ ' Gene finished, I turned away and covered my mouth as I went back to the bed.

' _I'll kill him._ ' I thought to Gene and he only make a noise in agreement.

 **Mai's POV**

I was shaking when I entered the bathroom. It's not that I don't want to more, I do. But for him to see my back right now…to see the scars and ask…I wasn't ready for the questions. I started a hot bath and stepped in, sitting down and relaxing. Or so I tried.

 _I never thought in a thousand years I'd suffer this amount of pain…I was dead inside, no life in my eyes when I looked in the mirrors. The cuts kept bleeding through my clothes and the stung bad. I haven't been able to shed any tears in I don't know how long, weeks? Months even?_

 _My mother and siblings were dead. A girl who claims to be my twin that was sent to live with family abroad was trying to contact me through my dreams. I have a stepfather who doesn't care that I'm a kid and forces me to do unspeakable things at the age of 9. I had gotten away for a few months but then he found me. Better yet his men found me. Took me. Raped and whipped me. Then I was made his personal slave._

 _I stopped sleeping, terrified of what I'd see when I closed my eyes. This lasted a few years, until I was 13. That's when I found my opening. He had finished with for the night but forgot to lock my shackles. So, when he passed out drunk, I fled. I ran and ran and didn't look back until I ended up outside of a house._

' _I know this place…' I muttered quietly to myself and knocked. A woman opened the door._

" _Hmm? Oh well hello…you must be freezing, come in…" she said gently and led me in. I didn't realize how cold I was until I got into the warmth of the house. Then I realized I was barefoot and wearing rags basically. Her entire face went from kind to concerned and quickly reached for the phone._

" _N…No cops…please…" I begged. She looked at me before putting it back down and leading me to the bathroom and cleaning me up, her son, who looked a little older than me, brought me something to sleep in and I let her bathe and change me, wrap my wounds. Showing no emotion this whole time._

I opened my eyes slowly and felt the water had gotten cold. I got out, dressed and put on my smile, leaving the bathroom and saw Naru on the bed. A look on his face I knew all too well.

' _Uh-oh…did he see…?'_ I thought to myself.

' _You didn't shut the door all the way…_ ' I heard Gene respond. I paled.

"Nar-"

"Why didn't you tell me Mai? I wouldn't have tried to touch you had you told me you had those scars…I would never want to open up something you didn't want…" He said. My shoulders slumped, and I sighed, sitting next to him.

"Naru…It's not that I didn't want to tell you…I couldn't…I couldn't bring myself to…If I had I would've had to go into what happened and I don't want to do that…Please…don't make me do that…" I said, my voice cracking slightly at the end. He pulled me close to him and I clutched his shirt.

"I won't…not until you're ready…" He said, I sniffled and nuzzled his neck.

"Thank you…" I said in a small voice and curled into him. Now I knew I'd have to tell him soon…


	10. Finally in England

**Mai's POV**

 _I walked down a hall, into a room all too familiar. The whips and chains and torture devices lining the walls as I looked around. It felt as if everything was spinning and I couldn't breathe. My chest felt heavy and I grabbed my head. I watched the scene unfold. The whip hitting my back, the chains rattling against my wrists._

I couldn't take it. I didn't want to watch this again. I already dream of it too much. So, I shut my eyes in the dream and tried to force my body and mind to wake up. I jolt awake, but stay laying down, feeling a warmth behind me. Thinking that Naru is asleep, I sit up slowly and rub my eyes. Grabbing my robe, I leave the bedroom and slowly, find my way to the kitchen just to sit and calm down.

 **"** Can't sleep dear?" I hear the soft voice of Luella speak up. Looking up I smile shyly and shake my head.

"Bad dream…" I say quietly as she starts brewing some tea.

"Oliver did tell me you had a hard time sleeping some nights…some tea should help you relax." She said, prepping it, "Want to talk about it dear?" She asked, I hesitated.

"I…had a bad childhood, and a recent case stirred up some memories is all…" I said. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth either…

"Hmm…Mai…" She said as she poured the tea, "I don't want you to think I'm trying to pressure you…but you need to let some things out, and I know you know that…"

"No, no, you're right…I just don't think I'm ready to…It's a lot…" I said softly, taking the cup from her gently.

"Which is completely fine dear, I'm only saying, it'll help you in the long run." She said, smiling gently at me. I smiled back.

"I'm just tired…I'm not sleeping well and it's because of a lot of memories coming up in dreams. Dreams that the past case had brought up…" I said, sighing quietly, "I can't find a way to tell Naru…the truth…" I said sadly.

She sat down, "the truth of?" she questioned. I tapped the mug, hesitant in saying anything. Her eyes softened, "don't worry about it dear, just tell him when you're ready ok? He'll understand…"

I nodded and thanked her for the tea before heading back up to bed, I stopped in the doorway and looked as Naru slept silently. Tears welled up quietly as I shakily walked over and laid next to him, curling into him. His arm wrapped around me, protectively as he rubbed my back. I only clutched his sleep shirt and sniffled, drifting back off.

 **Naru's POV**

I felt her get back in bed, shakily, and my heart broke as she did. I wrapped my arm around her and held her. She fell back asleep quickly and I opened my eyes.

"Mai…" I kissed her head gently and sighed quietly.

0000000000000000000

I sat at the kitchen table with my mother and father during breakfast and listened to them chatting. Mai was still in bed and I was texting back and forth with an old friend who works for the English branch of the Family of Spirits.

"Noll, who're are you texting?" My mother had asked.

"Marlyn, Mother…" I said back, she stiffened, and my father touched her hand.

"Why're you texting him?" He asked.

"Long story, but Mai's family is connected to the one he works for." I said, my mother relaxed and looked at me confused.

"Connected?" She asked and I nodded as I heard the soft steps of Mai's feet coming down the sirs. I looked over and I felt my gaze soften at the sight of her messy ponytail and my oversized black shirt with white shorts.

"Hey Mai…" I said gently and got up to make her some tea.

"Morning…" she grumbled and yawned, smiling softly at my parents.

"Morning dear" My mother said, my father nodded with a smile.

"I have a contact with your cousins Mai, we'll be meeting with them tomorrow…" I said, sitting her tea down as she sat in my seat. She smiled.

"Really?... That's great, Naru…" She said tiredly, sipping her tea, I kissed her head softly, earning a small giggle from my mother. Mai blushed and looked down. I only shook my head.

"Get dressed after you finish breakfast. Mother has a shopping trip planned." I said and Mai looked up at my mother.

"Huh? Really you don't have t-"She started to say and my mother only shook her head and giggled.

"There's no arguing." My mother said in a sing-songy voice.

"Please don't try to fight her on it Mai…" I said quietly. She just sat there quietly, looking like a deer in headlights.

 **Mai's POV**

' _Oh Great….'_ I thought to myself.


	11. Shopping Spree

**Mai's POV**

' _Oh Great…'_ I thought to myself, _'Just what I need…'_ I sighed quietly and went to get dressed. I heard Naru talking to his mother and a giggle from her as he followed me upstairs.

"You okay?" He asked me. I looked over at him and away.

"I don't want to sound mean, your mothers sweet, but I really don't want to go shopping right now…" I said.

"She just wants to get to know you, that's all…" He said softly. I smiled gently at him and hugged him.

"I know…Just a lot going on…" I said into his chest. He pet my head and let me go. I got dressed quickly, quietly. Throwing on some warm, black leggings, a purple tunic style shirt, a black sweater on over the shirt and my new favorite booties with a small heel. Gently brushing my hair, I yawned. Looking at him in the mirror I smiled gently and grabbed my purse.

"I'll…see you when I get back then?" I asked, already knowing the answer. A small kiss to my temple and a nudge out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We've been walking around the shopping plaza for 5 hours, which made it lunch time, or 12 o'clock. I was starving at this point and all this walking and trying on stuff has made me tired. I could use a pick me up.

"Okay~" I heard Luella say behind me, "One last stop and we can get something to eat, I know you must be starving." She said as she dragged me and the fifteen shopping bags I was carrying, into a small lingerie boutique. I blinked and stopped at the door.

"M-Miss. Luella, what're we doing in here?" I asked, I could feel my face getting beet red.

"Honey, Noll doesn't say much about what he likes. He may like simple, but you should have at least one thing to make him itch." She said. I just covered my face.

"I-I can't wear something like any of this…" I said, "for my own self…" I muttered. She just giggled.

"We aren't buying anything dear, but a friend once told me, confidence is built by the person wanting it." She turned to me, eyes soft. We start more…sensual. Then move to modesty."

I paused, "isn't it…the other way around?" I asked. She just smiled and picked out some, what I would call first level, lingerie. A simple bodysuit that would go well with the leggings I was wearing.

I caved pretty easily. ' _I just want food!'_ I screamed internally. Sighing reluctantly, I went into a fitting room to try on this bodysuit. It was cute…kind of a silver color, and when I pulled the leggings back on over them it brought it together. Only thing I didn't like was I couldn't wear a bra with it. The cut in the front stopped right below my breasts, over my ribs. I took a deep breath and walked out to show her.

"Oh! I love it! It looks stunning darling." She said with a huge smile. I smiled shyly and let my hair cover the front of the bodysuit.

"Aren't you supposed to be the embodiment of…modesty…?" I questioned. She only grinned.

"Well I see Noll hasn't told you a lot…" She said. "Come. Get changed and we'll get some food yes? We'll get to know each other." I nodded and did as she said. Only for her to buy the damned body suit.

We got our food and sat at a table in the court, in which she launched into a story of her and Martin in college. Some points I blushed or hid my face, instantly thinking ' _Oh god, TMI'_.

"So, I became more modest, because of our job and age. However, my younger self would have bought this bodysuit in a heartbeat. For myself." She smiled and I just looked at my food.

"Well…you look as if you could still pull it off…" I said, she smiled with soft eyes.

"I know…but I've gotten older…and whether I look it or not, I wouldn't wear that now…" She said, earning a look from me. She set her drink down, "I'm a mother, Mai. Even with Noll gone 95% of the year, and Gene gone…for good…I've grown, mentally, as a mother. That garment is for a young woman who needs a boost of confidence. I want to help you boost it. Even if it's a simple bodysuit you could wear with leggings or jeans. The smallest thing helps…Trust me." She said, I smiled shyly back at him, eating.

"So, where next?" I asked.

"Shoes. Then, we get you something to wear to the Spirits tomorrow. We can return home after." She said. I nodded and finished eating.

 **Naru's POV**

I looked up as I head the door open. Leaving my office and heading downstairs just to see how flustered Mai was from a day with my mother. I had to cover my mouth when I saw her. Her hair a mess from the wind, cheeks red from the cold and carrying the…oh god, 20 bags, and my mother easily carrying 20 more. I took half of the bags from her to help a bit.

"Thank you…" She breathed out. I nodded and set them up in my room before coming back to her. "What the hell did you buy mother?" I asked.

"Oh, just a little of this, little of that. Nothing bad." She said.

"She bought me something for tomorrow…" Mai smiled, leaning on me. "But now I'm sleepy…" I put an arm supportively around her. My father gave me a look as I picked her up, motioning me upstairs before my mother saw us and started gushing happily. I took the hint and went upstairs with Mai.

"Get some sleep Mai…" I said softly.

"Lay with me…?" She asked, I nodded gently and laid down with her, holding her as we did. Feeling her drift into a deep sleep. I kissed her head softly and breathed out.


	12. The Meeting

**Naru's POV**

I rubbed my temple, sitting at my desk as Mai and my mother were in the den. I'm trying to stay calm and wait for Mai to tell me what I wanted to know. It's starting to get really…really, hard.

 _'Noll, you know not to pressure her.'_ My twin said. I groaned.

' _I know this Gene. I'm just getting wary. If I don't know before we go back to Japan, I can't do anything.'_ I thought back, he chuckled before disappearing. I sighed, thinking before grabbing my laptop and doing some of my own research. On this family of hers. Even the branch here is very secretive.

"Naruuuuu!" I heard Mai's voice sound and looked at the time. "We got to get going if we're going to make the meeting!" She yelled. I closed my laptop and grabbed my jacket, heading down. We waved to my parents and left with her.

000000000000000000000000000000

We got to the mansion in the countryside after about an hour. Mai had fallen asleep halfway here and I nudged her.

"Gah!" She screamed out, hitting her head on the window. I chuckled a bit, getting out of the car. "you jerk!" She screamed at me, hitting my arm as she got out and adjusted her skirt. I just shook my head and walked up to Marlyn.

"Oliver!" He yelled and waved, a man, who I assumed was his boss, stood behind him.

"Hello, Marlyn." I stopped in front of him as Mai jogged to catch up.

"This is Mr. Larny. He's the one who agreed to meet with you two while you were here in town." He said.

"It's a pleasure." I said and put my hand out. He shook it firmly.

"Pleasure is mine, Mr. Davis. I heard you found the lost spirit?" He inquired. Mai gave a confused look. "I apologize, Lost Daughter. Your father was a good friend of mine. We trained with Spirits together." He said, looking at Mai. "Please, come in." He walked inside, and we followed him.

 **Mai's POV**

So, this man, Mr. Larny, knew my father…I'm apparently known as the "Lost Spirit" and now I'm about to learn of my heritage and past…

"What's your name dear?" He asked me. I blinked and looked up at him as we sat down.

"Mai…Mai Taniyama…" I said. He nodded and grabbed a few files from a drawer before sitting across from me, and Naru.

"Well, Mai, listen…we have two options, ok?" He started, I raised a brow, "I can send a trainer to Japan, and you can return home, or…you can stay here…and learn from all of us." I looked at Naru.

"S…stay in England? I…I don't know…" I said quietly. "I'd get more from staying but…my friends are at home…" I said.

"Well, while you're in town you can think on it. It would be more beneficial, and you can return home after your training, taking back the Japanese branch and hopefully keep it expanding." He said. I blushed and heard a small chuckle next to me. I huffed and gave Naru a look.

"If she decided to go home, who will accompany her?" He asked.

"The only other person that knew NoriYuki." He said. I tensed up and felt Naru clench his fist.

"NoriYuki?" He asked.

"Yes." Larny motioned someone else in and I looked up, "This is Marie Barnet. She was working at your branch when the fire broke out…She was your nanny." He said. My eyes widened a bit as a small, blurry vision appeared in my head. My eyes welled.

"Sweet Mai…" She said, coming over to hug me as my body shook. I gripped Naru's hand under the table. "Take some time to think things over, dear…no ones forcing you to stay." I paused, collecting my thoughts and sitting straight.

"I'll stay in London…I need to get away from him…" I said. Naru blinked and looked at me but stayed quiet.

"Perfect. You can stay here, or where you currently are and commute" Larny said.

"I'll commute…" I said, Marie rubbed my back softly and smiled.

"You deserve a break from him dear…" She said softly. I smiled gently as we finished our meeting and stood up with Naru.

"You'll start next week…" Larny said, I nodded and left with Naru after everything was done. I yawned and got into the car.

 **Naru's POV**

" _She's…staying in London...?"_ I questioned to myself.

"Naru…?" I heard her little voice say next to me. I looked down at her.

"yes?" I asked her.

"Is it ok that I stay...?" She asked, her eyes looked worried and I smiled softly.

"Of course, Mai." I reassured. "It's probably the best option considering things" I pointed out and she nodded, "Besides…perfect time for me to learn who you are." I said. She went quiet for a bit.

"You know me…" She said, I shook my head.

"No…I mean, yes but not everything…I want to know all of you Mai…" I looked at her.

"Well…That makes two of us…" She said. I pet her head and let her rest as we drove home. Tomorrow, I deal with my mother's family… I sighed quietly.


	13. The Reunion

**Naru's POV**

I was getting ready for the reunion, letting Mai sleep in a little due to the day before. I was fixing my shirt when I heard her stir. I walked over, sitting down beside her.

"Hey…" I said quietly.

"Hi…" she yawned back, "What're you getting dressed for…?" She asked.

"Family reunion…" I said, petting her head, "You don't have to go if you don't want." I assured. She shook her head and set up.

"I want to go…" She said, getting up to get dressed. I blinked and stood.

"Ok…" I said, "if you're sure." I said to her, she just nodded and went to shower. I stretched and went to leave the room.

"Um…Naru…" I heard her say, going to the door and leaning over it.

"Yes?" I said.

"Can you get my clothes…?" She asked quietly. I chuckled, "The pink sweater from my bag…and the black skirt?" She clarified.

"Sure…" I said and went to get them, getting her underwear as well, laying it on the table outside the bathroom. "It's out here."

"Thank you…" She said and I left the room to let her shower and get dressed.

"Morning dear~" I heard my mother say as I entered the kitchen, "Where's Mai? Is she coming?" She asked.

"Yes mother, she's getting ready right now." I said, grabbing a cup of tea she handed me.

"Hmm…alright…" She mumbled. I raised a brow.

"Do you not want her to come?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No no it's ok, I'm thinking of what to tell them…" She said. I shook my head.

"Just tell them the truth, I don't care who knows." I said. She looked surprised and smiled a bit.

"Well, ok then…" she said with a smile as Mai came down to get some tea and a scone. "Good morning dear" Mother greeted.

"Good Morning Luella…" Mai responded. I casually glanced over her. Eyes softening a bit at the light pink sweater and black skirt she wore. She had her hair pulled back in a high pony tail and bangs framing her face, and she had added black thigh highs and heeled boots. A thought ran through my head and I looked away as she looked over.

' _Gross, Noll'_ I heard my brother cringe, I grinned to myself and closed my eyes as I sipped my tea. It's getting harder to hold back, but I know I have to or I will lose her for good.

"Naru?" She asked, "Are you ok?" She tilted her head. I nodded and pet her head softly.

"I'm ok." I replied and smiled lightly at her. Today is going to be fun.

"Um…can we talk?" She asked me. I nodded and went out back with her.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't want to live here while I'm here…I hate intruding…" She said, I chuckled quietly.

"You aren't, my mother would insist you stay, but…we can look for places tomorrow alright? Closer to the mansion…" I offered and she nodded, smiling her precious smile and I kissed her temple.

"Alright…" She said and we went back inside as my mother called us in.

 **Mai's POV**

I don't mind staying at Martin and Luella's, but I'd like time with my boyfriend where they aren't bothering us. Especially with my training about to start. I kinda want to give Naru more…of myself…too. I just can't do that here.

 _'God, you and Noll are both having nasty thoughts. I just want to talk.'_ I heard Gene.

 _'Gah! Gene!'_ I inwardly yelled at him, ' _don't do that!_ '

He just laughed and faded away as we left for the reunion. I stayed leaning on Naru in the car, a little nervous.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We've been at the party for a couple hours now, and I've stayed with Naru as his mother and father socialize. With Luella and Martin both being only children, it was their cousins that had the children that ran around. A few of the younger ones had come up to Naru and made him play a few games with them, and I watched and giggled at some of his faces. He surprisingly good with kids.

I leaned against the wall as I suddenly got light headed and Naru rushed over to me after noticing my stance change.

"Mai?" He said quietly, trying not to draw attention as he made me sit down.

"I'm…I'm ok…" I said and smiled weakly at him. He stayed beside me the rest of the time there and kept me from falling out of the chair and making a scene, mostly to keep me from humiliating myself.

' _You can run little mouse, but you can't hide from me.'_ I heard a dark voice enter my head. I tensed up, gripping Naru's sleeve. ' _I will always find you. You will be mine.'_ The voice said. So dark, so menacing…Only one person could be so dark…

' _NoriYuki…'_ I thought, a dark laugh filled my head as I fell forward. The last thing I see before blacking out is Luella rushing over and Naru's worried voice calling my name. This was not what I wanted at all… ' _I'm sorry…'_ I thought to her quickly before I was out completely.


	14. Nightmares Return

**Naru's POV**

I paced the hall outside my grandmother's guest room as my mother's cousin, who happened to be a doctor, checked her over. She came out of the room and touched my shoulder.

"She's ok, Noll" She said gently, "Just a fainting spell…" She assured, I looked at my mother, who had a faraway look on her face. "Luella…She asked for you." She said before walking off. My mother blinked and went into the room with me following behind.

"Mai…" Mother said softly, sitting beside her.

"Luella…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause a scene, I don't even…" She trailed off, my mother petting her head gently.

"Don't be…They all knew about your fainting spells ahead of time, I was sure to warn them…" She said with a soft smile. Mai nodded and rubbed her eyes, "But Mai…how did you tell me that earlier…?" She asked.

Mai looked confused, "Earlier…?" She questioned. Mother nodded.

"Yes…before you fainted…" Mother said, then shook her head, "Don't worry about it dear, I probably heard things…" She said.

"No Mother…" I interjected, "She thought it, I heard it too. He powers are growing and fast." I said. Mai looked at me, "What happened Mai…" I asked.

She was quiet for a while. "…NoriYuki…" She said quietly. My mother looked at my sternly as she felt the air go colder. I forced myself to calm down.

"He isn't here Mai." I assured.

"No…Not yet…he was in my head…he said I can't hide from him, he'll always find me…" She said, hands shaky. Mother grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. I was afraid I would hurt her and she knew that.

"No matter where you are, if he finds you I will be there. I won't let him hurt you." I said. She sniffled and nodded silently, "and when we find a place close to the mansion, you'll have the protection you need." I assured. Mother looked at me quizzingly and Mai nodded.

"Yes…you're right…" She agreed and smiled at me a bit.

"Rest up dear…we'll come get you when we leave…" Mother said and stood. Mai nodded and laid back down as my mother pulled me from the room.

"What did you mean by that?" She asked.

"Mai didn't want to Intrude longer than she has to…but shes staying in England to study and train with her family." I said. My mother paused and sighed.

"No talking you into staying at the house?" She asked, I shook my head.

"No…It's what she wants to do and it'd make her feel better. She's independent…staying too long will make her antsy" I said. Mother nodded.

"Then I'll help you look…" She said and I nodded.

"If you don't mind I'm going to stay with her." I said, she nodded and walked back downstairs as I went back into the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Mai's POV**

It's been a few weeks since my fainting spell, and I've started my training. We finally found a place a week ago and we're finishing up the move in. Luella and Martin bought furniture for us, which I tried to argue but got no where with. So, as we were setting up the living room with the sectional and coffee table, Lin was setting up the TV for me, since Naru doesn't really watch TV, and Luella was helping us unpack. I stretched, groaning a bit.

"Alright dears, everything's unpacked…Get some rest alright?" Luella said as she came over to me, hugging me and Naru.

"I will, thank you Luella…" I said, knowing full well I wouldn't be sleeping.

"Goodnight…" She and Martin said as they left. Only Lin, Naru and I remained in the small house. I sat on the couch and rubbed my eyes.

"Mai, she's right, you need sleep…" Naru said, sitting beside me.

"You know I can't sleep with my nightmares, Naru…" I said quietly. He sighed, petting my head gently.

"Well, the TV is up and running, I'll see you both later." Lin said and we both waved as he left. I leaned on Naru and curled up, yawning.

"I'm worn out…" I said, only for Naru to pet my head and open a book.

"Then sleep…" he said. I huffed and looked at him, "you'll have to face the nightmares soon Mai…even if we do get rid of him, you'll still dream." He said, I looked away.

"Yes, I know…" I said quietly.

"Sleep…I'm right here in case you need me." He said, and I laid my head on his lap and closed my eyes, drifting off quickly.

00000000000000000000000000000000

 _I was in a dark room. No doors, a small window in the ceiling… I didn't recognize this place… Sitting up I sighed out and stood, looking around. I saw a loose tile on the wall and tried to jimmy it. It fell to the floor easily and I peeked through the hole._

 _'I don't understand why you want her so bad, Nori.' A girl's voice said._

 _'She's perfect to have my heir. With her power, as strong as her fathers.' I tensed at the voice._

 _'Of course. You want a child with a kid rather than your wife.' The girl said. I was confused now. Wife?_

 _'Of course not, dear…I want more with you. But I need the power…I will give you as many as you'd like.' He said. I shuddered in disgust._

 _He has a wife. Still chasing me, and she knows?! Now I'm pissed. I felt the ground shake as I got angrier and angrier at the thought and their conversation rolling through my head. I felt my body shake and a faint voice sound._

"Mai! Mai! Wake up." _I heard Naru yelling, but I couldn't wake up. I was stuck in this dream. The walls around me crumbling down as a light shown through, Gene appeared in front of me with a shocked look on his face._

' _You need to wake up Mai.' He said._

' _I can't…' I replied. He stayed silent for a minute before walking over, touching my forehead._

' _Wake up.' He said sternly, my dream body going into a shock as I went sent back to my body._

"Mai?!" Naru yelled as I shot up, coughing.

"N…Naru…what…" I couldn't think, my mind was so blurred.

"You started seizing…the walls shook…what the hell happened." He demanded. I shook my head.

"NoriYuki…has a wife…but he wants me…so he'll have a powerful Heir…" I said quietly. He tensed before relaxing reluctantly and pulling me to him.

"I won't let him harm you…" He said. I leaned into him more and sighed quietly as tears fell. This will be a loooong next for months.


	15. Testing My Powers

**Mai's POV**

 _ **Astral Projection:**_

I sat in an empty room, a mirror on one side that I knew was one sided. Mr. Larny had told me that he used this to test the powers of the family as they come in. It, apparently, was very useful. So, I sat there, looking at the wall as the machines hooked up to me buzzed and beeped.

"Ok Mai, I want you to close your eyes" Mr. Larny said, and I did just that. "Now breath slowly, in and out. You're going to project yourself. Just to the spot next to you…" He said, his voice fading slowly as I felt my body go limp.

However, I wasn't in the room anymore, but in a room that looked like the basement in my family castle. A few people were bustling around the room, dusting or sweeping. Then there were a few in the mirrors. Kids, women, men…all talking to someone on the outside of the mirror. The kids were playing with kids outside, be it a board game or cards. Women and men were talking… I looked around, I was one in the mirror…A small girl walked over and grabbed my hand.

"Welcome, Mai…Been waiting for you." She said. I was so confused.

"Who…are you?" I asked. The girl smiled softly.

"I am you…as a child…when your powers were stronger, and you were able to experience more. I am here to help you control them more. You already succeed at Astral Projection." Little me said. I rubbed my head. This is headache inducing. "Don't worry, I'm returning you to your body. The others are worried." She said. I nodded and followed.

As we entered the room, I could see Naru's eyes were worried, but he didn't show it in his face. Typical. Mr. Larny was patiently waiting beside him and watched as I sat back down in my body. Little me disappearing…

 _ **Visions and Telepathic Visions:**_

"Next is visions. We'll start with normal, then go to the telepathic." Mr. Larny said. I looked at Naru, slightly panicking.

"Can Naru be in here…?" I asked. Larny hesitated before answering.

"At first. If he stalls the process, I have to remove him from the room." He said, I nodded in understanding and laid back on the cot in the corner as the door opened. Naru walked over and grabbed my hand.

"When I finish speaking of the case, you'll describe your visions to me in detail." Larny said. I nodded, I was used to this, "Try and stay awake for this to explain as it's happening. If you fall asleep, you'll tell me when you wake." He added.

' _Great… I can't stay awake for these things.'_ I thought, Naru gripped my hand as I closed my eyes as he explained the case. I place appeared in my head, but as I tried to stay awake, the vision blurred. I had to sleep for it to be clear. So, I let myself fall asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _I stood in a field, but I could hear water near me. I looked around and saw a small cabin. Three kids were playing in the field and a woman, who was pregnant, sat under a tree. I walked closer, Gene appearing next to me and guiding me as usual._

' _What happened here…' I said to myself._

' _A massacre…' Gene said sadly._

 _I looked around, quiet. The kid's laughs filled my ears, the mothers singing softly as she set up the picnic blanket. A man came from the woods with a basket and a soft smile as he sat next to the woman and kissing her head. I watched as the scene changed to screams instead of laughs, blood covering the grass._

 _I covered my mouth as I walked closer to the picnic blanket. I felt I'd see something graphic. And I did…The fathers face was…bashed in…the kids all stabbed…the mother…oh god…the mother…throat slit…her belly…her stomach was…the baby was…hanging…out…of her stomach, which had been cut out… I was going to be sick…_

 _The scene around me changed again, this time I wasn't watching, I was…I was the mother… and I saw the face of the murderer…Dark hair…Blue eyes…His eyes were dead…I couldn't hear…a name like I normally could though…_

' _No…No!' I thought, 'NO!' I tried to scream. But I couldn't…I was stuck watching the full murder taking place…FEELING the pain…and sorrow of the mother as she watched her kids be killed…her husband tied as she was cut open…then killed…and the last thing she did…was reach for her dying husbands hand as she faded…_

 _I screamed and cried, my body pulling me back to the waking world._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I shot up screaming and crying, gripping my head before tearing the cords and IVs out of my arms. The heart monitor was going crazy until I ripped those off. I got out of the cot I was laying in. Even though I knew I was in a room I saw the field…the blood. I kept screaming. Feeling warmth after a minute as the door slammed open and Mr. Larny ran in with a nurse.

"Mai! Mai!" Naru yelled. My vision cleared as I felt him grab me, a warmth coming over me. I was panting at this point. I couldn't breathe, but I grasped onto Naru for dear, dear life. The images clear in my mind still.

 **Naru's POV**

I sat calmly as she slept, I knew it's how she saw her visions. I pet her head, and she was calm for a good hour… Then the shakes started. She started seizing again. This time it was bad. Way worse than the last few nightmares she had. Then the screams and the tears.

"What's going on?" Larny had said over the intercom.

"It happens with her visions! Mostly the ones where she ends up as the victim, what fucking case did you tell her?!" I yelled.

"An old cold case we nor the police could solve…" He said as she laid there, her reactions getting worse. A bruise forming on her throat, blood soaking her shirt around her stomach.

"Get a nurse in here!" I yelled, standing, I tried to wake her up. Jumping back when she shot up, screaming and ripping out the IVs and the heart monitoring pads off as she looked around aimlessly, her head still in the vision.

"Mai! Mai!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around her so she wouldn't hurt herself. Her screaming stopped, but she was panting, hard. Hugging me tightly, as if either she or I would disappear. I held her close and tight as the door slammed open and the nurses and Larny ran in.

"Hand her here…" The nurses said, I shook my head.

"Not with her like this. I'll follow you to the infirmary…" I said, they nodded. I picked Mai up and followed them down. Looking at her I saw her eyes…Wide and afraid…she's never afraid…not anymore…not of anything but NoriYuki…


	16. Call the Team-Vision of the Future

**Naru's POV**

Mai was kept in the infirmary for the rest of the day until her wounds healed. When she fell into a sleep I stood and left the room. It was time I had a talk with Larny, and for once, my brother was quiet.

 _'Nothing to say, Eugene.'_ I stated.

 _'If you don't deal with him, I will.'_ He replied. I clenched my fist and walked down the hall.

"Larny." I said, my voice calm.

"How is Mai doing?" He asked. My eyes narrowed as I lowered the temperature in the room.

"You don't get to ask that. Not after what you caused her." I said. He blinked and sighed.

"Oliver, I only read from an old cold case. Her visions did that to her." He said, I clenched my teeth. I was pissed, and the air knew it…

I stood quiet as things in the room started to shake, the air continuously getting colder until he could see his breath.

"Oliver, what are you doing." He demanded.

"You can't put that on her visions. YOU were testing her powers. YOU chose the case." I said. I always tried to stay calm due to my PK, and I knew Mai wouldn't be happy if I unleashed an attack on him now. He is technically her teacher. However, my emotions didn't seem to care. "Explain the case to me."

He sighed and sat down, "10 years ago, there was a family. Mother, Father, 3 kids, one on the way." He started, explaining the gruesome scene I'm sure Mai had envisioned. "The killer was never found. We don't even know what he looks like." He said. "I needed someone with Mai's level of power, whether she knows it or not, to help close the case." He finished. Taking a breath, I looked at him.

"And if she closes it?" I asked.

"I won't have her go through that again…" He said. I thought for a second.

 _'One good punch Noll, come on.'_ Gene said in my head, and as much as I wanted to, I knew Mai would be awake soon and I wanted to be there for her. But I'll scare him shitless.

"I'm holding you to that. But if you fall back on it…" I warned, the room dropping below freezing and ice forming in areas. The furniture lifting off the ground and a few books being thrown his directions. A letter opener lifted off his desk and shot towards him, stopping short before his eye. "You'll regret it." I said darkly, leaving the room and letting everything slam back onto the floor.

I rubbed my head tiredly and grabbed the wall on the way back to Mai. Sitting abruptly in a chair next to her and laying my head next to hers, falling into a quick sleep.

 **Mai's POV**

I slowly stirred awake, feeling Naru's hand gripping mine. Groaning I looked over at him to see him sleeping. Dark bags under his eyes as if he'd used his PK…Sighing quietly I pet his head and sat up, whining. I looked down and lifted my shirt to see stitches…then I remembered the vision and covered my mouth, leaning over a small trash can next to my cot and throwing up. Coughing, I laid back down, curling towards Naru.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after the vision I had explained to Mr. Larny what I had seen in my vision. Gripping on to Naru's hand the whole time. He wrote the description down. Dark hair, more of a brown color, and dark blue eyes. He had a broad build, light skin. He kinda looked like NoriYuki…but I couldn't be sure.

I was terrified…This man was my biggest fear and he was taking over my life. I just wanted him gone. I wanted him dead…

"You didn't get a name?" He asked. I paused for a second before muttering a name. "I'm sorry?" He said.

"NoriYuki…" Naru said, pulling me close to him. I nodded and pulled my knees up. "Your case won't be solved until he's gone."

"I see…" He said and sighed. "You can go home to rest…you don't have to return until you're ready to continue your training." He said and I nodded gently, standing.

Leaving with Naru, I gripped his hand and looked at him.

"Call the others." I said. "We may need them later on if NoriYuki comes to England and I'd rather them be here now then wait until it's too late." I continued. Naru nodded and called Lin. I only knew because I could hear Lin's voice on the other end.

"Lin will take care of it." He said as they hung up. I nodded and pulled my knees up, sighing quietly. I just wanted this to be over with. I want to just live peacefully with Naru…maybe get a pet… I leaned against him and closed my eyes.

000000000000000000000000000

 _I was standing in our kitchen. Blinking, I looked around and saw twins sitting on the couch. One…looked like a boy version of me…The other looked like a girl version of Naru…I breathed out and sighed. Now I'm seeing a vision of the future I wanted._

 _Turning to the stove I picked up, assuming where my dream-self had left off, and finished dinner. I felt arms wrap around me, hands resting on my belly._

 _"What're you making…?" Naru's deep, quiet voice had said into my ear. I shuddered._

 _"U-Um…Chicken…Mac n Cheese and Peas…" I told him. He chuckled and leaned against the counter next to me._

 _"You ok, Mai?" He asked. I nodded._

 _"Would you believe me if I said I feel like im in a dream…or a vision." I said, glancing at him and he chuckled._

 _"If that's true…you'll wait two years to tell me about it…Because if this is past you in this body…" He touched my stomach again and I looked down, eyes widening a small bump, "Then you've seen our future…at least one version of it…" He said quietly._

 _"Mommy! Is it almost doooooone?!" I heard the little boy, Crispin yell._

 _"Almost honey…" I responded. "I take it he takes after me…?" I asked quietly, Naru nodded but thumped my head._

 _"Wake up…this isn't for you to see yet…" He said and I pouted a bit before kissing him deeply. His arms wrapped around me and rubbed my hip before using his PK to force me out into a projection._

 _"You're future with him will come." I turned to see Gene, sighing quietly._

 _"Yea…" I said, forcing myself into my own body._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I blinked slowly and sat up, blushing slightly and touching my cheeks. Now…I just want to end all this sooner.


End file.
